gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Helen's Fate
Please take note that this is an idea that could have taken place after Chapter 2 in the Clubheart Fable. If you wish to edit, please get permission from Pencil Boy, feel free to edit ANY grammar errors. Introduction of Helen Clubheart Helena Van Clubheart, an eight-year-old of Raven's Cove, she was known as "The Angel" for being so kind and supporting, her bigger brother Jason Clubheart (Pencil Boy), who was 15 would do anything for her, Jason was her security blanket and the basic building blocks for what she is today. Recent whereabouts of Helen is unkown. Her ultimate goal is to find Jason again. Let us start from what Helen could last recall: Chapter 1: The Silent Island Helen woke up to what was the old ground dirt like usual on part of Raven's Cove, she had no clue what had happened the day before. Helen remembered the screams and torture of what she heard the last day. Helen stood up and dusted herself, she found what looked like a piece of paper stuck under a rock with a piece of metal, this was none other than the work of Jason. Helen reached over carefully not letting the rock collapse on her hand. She unfolded the large piece of paper to see it was a note, it was from Jason and was stated: Dear Helen, I know that you may not get this but if you do, I have set out on my life as a pirate. Mother and Father are no longer with us and neither is the island. Jolly Roger set a curse upon our home and all the people are dead, you missed the raid due to being knocked out about two minutes early. I wish I could've brought you but it would be too risky, I may be with Grandmother June or Uncle Jarod, I have left a map and Father's ship, The Red Rose behind for you, study this map hard and take note you are a big girl now and will need to learn how to drive on your own. I hope we can meet again one day, I know you won't see me for my six-teenth birthday which is coming up. I just wanted to let you know that I love you and hope fair winds are with you. '' ''Sincerely With Love, Jason Helen looked at the note and almost broke into tears knowing her brother would most likely never be seen again. Quickly she ran down to her old house, she managed to salvage a engraved cutlass with the word "Clubheart" on the blade. Helen also grabbed some of her Mother, Sadie's clothing as for she may need it in case of having to grow up alone. She also took her Father, Ben's old Ornate Pistol as a means of ranged safety. Helen started to walk down to the docks to launch her boat. She had almost no hopes in finding her brother Jason but as she read the map and instructions of how to sail, she noticed something. Something very rare on Raven's Cove. It was a white raven, Helen slowly approached it as the raven only cawed at her, it must have been saying: "Hello there, may I help you?" Helen picked up the white raven to see it was not afriad of humans. "I think I may name you... Don in honor of my brother." (The full name of Jason w as: Jason Don Clubheart). Don actually seemed to know about sailing and helped Helen exit the port. As Helen watched the light blue murky water like always turn a bright blue, she smelled many things she never did before. She smelled a restraunt on Cuba, although not knowing of it. She smelled what could be the tracks of Jason, but it was actually the smell of rum aboard a passing Brig. Helen looked very perplexed of the new enviremont. She stopped the ship for a moment to get an idea of the Caribbean. She saw many ships of pirates passing by with the noise of cargo and "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" Being sang as passing by. Don squawked something that may mean: "How about we keep going?" Helen decided to keep going. Chapter 2: Land, ho! And as she saw a murky island, she docked here. It was none other than Padres Del Fuego, it was foggy because the volcano had just erupted. As they docked Helen coughed slightly from some of the smoke. "Ahoy there!" Said an anonymous voice. "Who are you?" Stated Helen. "Why, I am Oliver of course!" "Nice to meet you then, Oliver. As the smoke and fog disappeared Oliver came into sight, he was blonde and had on light green clothing. "May I help you in anyway madam...?" Oliver waited for her name. "Helena Van Clubheart, but you can call me Helen." "What a beautiful name." Said Oliver. "In fact I think I do need help. Have you seen a young man about this tall, he is wearing tattered bright clothing, a bright red sash with a tattered end, and normally sports a Santa Cluas hat or a Spanish Ostrich Hat." Explained Helen. "What is his name?" Asked Oliver. "Jason Don Clubheart." Helen replied. "Ah! I met him about a day ago, he came here looking for a ship. Go ask the shipwright Basil Bridgebane" "I will then indeed." Replied Oliver. Helen walked around with Don and they saw the highlights of Padres Del Fuego. They reached what looked like a buff man, with a Spanish Ostrich Hat on his head, he had on a Diplomat coat, he had on dark black trousers and Crimson Captain boots. The man waved, "Ahoy there madam. I am Basil Bridgebane, may I help with a ship?" Asked Basil. "No, in fact I have a few questions." "Go right on ahead." Said Basil. "Well, do you know about Jason Club-" "Jason Clubheart? Indeed, he came here looking for a War Frigate. He had on what looked like tattered clothing. I think he was poor. He claimed to be from Raven's Cove, what in the name of pirate is Raven's Cove?" interuptted Basil. "We actually were poor, Jason was my brother. Do you know where he last went?" Asked Helen. "Aye, he said he was going to the Ratskellar for a game of Poker." "I guess I'll go there then." replied Helen, she slowly walked as Don squawked what sounded like: "Man, I sure hope we can find this Jason guy." Helen opened the door to the Ratskellar as she heard music the noise of pirates drinking rum and having a good time, she even heard an enraged pirate that was just caught cheating in Blackjack. A young man was sitting at the table, he was pretty short and hand was sporting tattered clothing. Helen thought. "I hope this man knows something about Jason. Slowly she tapped his shoulder. "Exc-cuse me, s-sir." Helen stuttered. "Aye?" Turned the man. This man was very tall, very buff and dark brown hair, he had no shirt, a pair of Zombie Trousers and a Bright Red Sash. "Do you know of a young man, he stands about this tall. He's fifteen and his name is Jason Clubheart." Asked Helen. "Well, I do know he is the nephew of the legendary Jarod PIllagebane. I recently met Jarod, he said Jason was over there at the bar sipping down a glass of Raven's Cove Delight. (Raven's Cove Delight was molasses, sugar and water). Helen was about to start walking over to the bar to check when all of a sudden. "Don't move! Nobody!" Shouted a man, this man was holding a gun. Sadly all the other pirates left their weapons at home thinking nothing would happen. "You! Pretty girl over there!" Shouted the man. Chapter 3: A Damsel in Distress "Get in the wagon! Now damn it!" Shouted the man as he held Helen by her shoulder guiding her out of town, it was a futile attempt to break free, Helen decided to just go with the flow, as she climbed into the wagon, hopeless, the man grabbed Don. "You won't need this thing!" he said as he shooed away Don. Helen slumped down in the wagon, she felt like crying. "What would Jason do?" Helen thought as she imagined it, she would imagine him at her side, taking out his golden cutlass, with a shiny hilt. Slicing at the man, tainting his blade with the dark red blood. But alas, this was only a dream. Helen was scared to death of what her fate would be. "Well, where to now? Got any suggestions Nate" "Wh-" said Helen, Nate was a man on Raven's Cove, as she gazed up at Nate, she saw a white haired man with a long puke green coat . . . Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO